ruffruffmanfandomcom-20200214-history
CSI
http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/index.php?browseNetworkID=19 DEC FEB APR Previous capture 02 Next capture 2009 2011 2012 61 captures 6 Oct 2009 - 2 Oct 2019 About this capture The Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Volume 1 DVD Giveaway Twitter. Follow us. | Find us on Facebook. Schedules Home Schedules Menu Thanks for Visiting! Serving the animation community since 1998! Nicktoons Schedule: 2/2/2011 - 2/5/2011 View the schedule for Schedule subject to change without notice. Times may be different in your area; consult your local listings. Time Program # Title WEDNESDAY: 02/02/2011 6:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 047 Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Goku the Super Saiyan! 6:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 048 The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down the Gauntlet! 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 049 Avenge the Fallen, Goku! Countdown to the Planet's Destruction! 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 050 Full-Power Frieza! Shenron, Grant Our Wish! 8:00AM The Troop 114 The Substitute 8:30AM The Troop 120 Itty Bitty Baby Dragon 9:00AM Avatar 213 The Drill 9:30AM Avatar 214 City of Walls and Secrets 10:00AM Invader ZIM 005 Attack of the Saucer Morons / The Wettening 10:30AM Invader ZIM 013 Battle of the Planets 10:45AM Invader ZIM 009A A Room with a Moose 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 036 Agent 00Sheldon / Indes-Tuck-tible 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 038 Ball and Chain / Labor Day 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 015B Mind Over Matter 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 109 Go Fish / Miracle on Ice 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 110 Needle Point / Eclipsed 1:00PM Danny Phantom 005 Splitting Images 1:30PM Danny Phantom 045 Forever Phantom 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 105 Hypno-A-Go-Go / Fowl Play 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 115 Club Otis / The Chronicles of Barnia 3:00PM The Mighty B! 202 What’s the Frequency Bessie? / Bee Nice 3:30PM The Mighty B! 203 Dirty Happy / Tour D’Alcatraz 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 106 Chimp Chomp Chumps / Precious Pig 5:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 103 Snapnapped / Mom-A-Geddon 5:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy 104 Cruisin' For A Bruisin / Puppy Love 6:00PM The Troop 114 The Substitute 6:30PM Avatar 305 The Beach 7:00PM Avatar 306 The Avatar and the Firelord 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 046 The Final Trump Card! Goku's Ultimate Spirit Bomb! 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 047 Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Goku the Super Saiyan! 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents 021 Ruled Out / That’s Life 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 046 Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. 9:30PM Avatar 305 The Beach 10:00PM Avatar 306 The Avatar and the Firelord 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 046 The Final Trump Card! Goku's Ultimate Spirit Bomb! 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 047 Awaken, Legendary Warrior! Goku the Super Saiyan! 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 021 Ruled Out / That’s Life 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 046 Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 063 Blondas Have More Fun / Five Days of FLARG 1:00AM The Troop 120 Itty Bitty Baby Dragon 1:30AM Invader ZIM 007 Planet Jackers / Rise of the Zitboy 2:00AM Three Delivery 104 Let Them Eat Cookies 2:30AM Three Delivery 107 The Tutor 3:00AM Three Delivery 122 Super Sid 3:30AM Three Delivery 125 Time Travel 4:00AM Rugrats 078 Ransom of Cynthia / Turtle Recall 4:30AM Rugrats 079 Angelica Orders Out / Let It Snow 5:00AM Rugrats 080 Angelica Nose Best / Pirate Light THURSDAY: 02/03/2011 6:00AM Zevo-3 105 Beneath the City 6:30AM Zevo-3 108 Some Wounds Cut Deep 7:00AM Zevo-3 104 Daddy Dearest 7:30AM Zevo-3 107 Sacrifice 8:00AM The Troop 116 Like a Moth to the Spotlight 8:30AM The Troop 125 Vampsters 9:00AM Avatar 215 Tales of Ba Sing Se 9:30AM Avatar 216 Appa’s Lost Days 10:00AM Invader ZIM 003 Parent Teacher Night / Walk of Doom 10:30AM Invader ZIM 015 Mysterious Mysteries / Future Dib 10:45AM Invader ZIM 009B Hamstergeddon 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 002 Raggedy Android / Class Action 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 004 Ear No Evil / Unlicensed Flying Object 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 005A Party Machine 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 111 Mort Unbound / Roomies 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 112 Rodger Dodger / Lemur See, Lemur Do 1:00PM Danny Phantom 007 Bitter Reunions 1:30PM Danny Phantom 046 Urban Jungle 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 109 The Big Barnyard Broadcast / Dead Cow Walking 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 122 Otis for Mayor / Dummy and Dummier 3:00PM The Mighty B! 204 Hairy Situation / B Plus One 3:30PM The Mighty B! 205 Bad to the Bee / Hive of Darkness 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 107 Fangboy / Monster in the Mist 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 108 Brain Drain / Fanboyfriend 5:00PM Planet Sheen 105 Cutting the Ultra-Cord / Trial by Jerry 5:30PM Planet Sheen 106 Keeping Up with the Gronzes / Torzilla 6:00PM The Troop 116 Like a Moth to the Spotlight 6:30PM Avatar 307 The Runaway 7:00PM Avatar 308 The Puppetmaster 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 048 The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down the Gauntlet! 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 049 Avenge the Fallen, Goku! Countdown to the Planet's Destruction! 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents 026 Odd Jobs / Movie Magic 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 050 Fairy Friends & Neighbors / Just the Two of Us 9:30PM Avatar 307 The Runaway 10:00PM Avatar 309 Nightmares and Daydreams 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 048 The Angry Super Saiyan! Goku Throws Down the Gauntlet! 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 049 Avenge the Fallen, Goku! Countdown to the Planet's Destruction! 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 026 Odd Jobs / Movie Magic 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 050 Fairy Friends & Neighbors / Just the Two of Us 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 051 Who’s Your Daddy / Homewrecker 1:00AM The Troop 125 Vampsters 1:30AM Invader ZIM 008 Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain / Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy 2:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 117 Doomsday Plus One 2:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 118 The Cure 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 119 Frightful 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 120 Out of Time 4:00AM Jimmy Neutron 122 Sorry, Wrong Era 4:30AM Jimmy Neutron 124 Beach Party Mummy 5:00AM Jimmy Neutron 126 The Retroville 9 / Grumpy Young Men 5:30AM Jimmy Neutron 127 Return of the Nanobots FRIDAY: 02/04/2011 6:00AM The Fairly OddParents 010 Action Packed / Smarty Pants 6:30AM The Fairly OddParents 034 The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker 7:00AM The Fairly OddParents 032 Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish 7:30AM The Fairly OddParents 035 Kung Timmy / Which Witch Is Which? 8:00AM The Troop 101 Welcome to the Jungle 8:30AM The Troop 122 Double Felix 9:00AM Avatar 217 Lake Laogai 9:30AM Avatar 218 The Earth King 10:00AM Invader ZIM 021 Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars 10:30AM Invader ZIM 011 Door to Door / FBI Warning of Doom 10:45AM Invader ZIM 022A Mortos der Soulstealer 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 016 Future Shock / Humiliation 101 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 023 Designing Women / Robot Riot 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 005B Speak No Evil 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 113 Otter Gone Wild / Cat’s Cradle 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 114 Misfortune Cookie / Monkey Love 1:00PM Danny Phantom 009 My Brother’s Keeper 1:30PM Danny Phantom 026 Identity Crisis 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 104 Saving Mrs. Beady / The Farmer Takes a Woman 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 121 Top Cow / School of Otis 3:00PM The Mighty B! 208 Rinx! / Sleepless in San Francisco 3:30PM The Mighty B! 209 Finger Pickin' Bad / Higgenbottom's 7 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 109 Chicken Pox / Moppy Dearest 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 110 Norse-ing Around / The Janitor’s Apprentice 5:00PM Invader ZIM 020 TAK: The Hideous New Girl 5:30PM Invader ZIM 024 Vindicated! / The Voting of the Doomed 6:00PM The Troop 101 Welcome to the Jungle 6:30PM Avatar 309 Nightmares and Daydreams 7:00PM Avatar 310 Day of Black Sun (1): The Invasion 7:30PM Zevo-3 101 Zevo-3 8:00PM Zevo-3 106 A Matter of Time 8:30PM Zevo-3 120 Living the Dream 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 068 Talkin’ Trash / Timmy TV 9:30PM Avatar 310 Day of Black Sun (1): The Invasion 10:00PM Avatar 311 Day of Black Sun (2): The Eclipse 10:30PM Zevo-3 101 Zevo-3 11:00PM Zevo-3 106 A Matter of Time 11:30PM Zevo-3 120 Living the Dream 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 073 Smart Attack / Operation F.U.N. 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 074 Something’s Fishy / Presto Change-O 1:00AM The Troop 122 Double Felix 1:30AM Invader ZIM 020 TAK: The Hideous New Girl 2:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 105 Be Cruel To Your School 2:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 106 The Note 3:00AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 107 The Fast Track (1) 3:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 108 The Fast Track (2) 4:00AM Invader ZIM 004 Germs / Dark Harvest 4:30AM Invader ZIM 018 Abducted / The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot 5:00AM Invader ZIM 023 The Girl Who Cried Gnome / Dibship Rising 5:30AM Invader ZIM 026 The Frycook What Came from All that Space Search the Site Loading